


I hate you, Don't Leave Me

by suicidein_angeleyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Come play, M/M, Oral Sex, fletching, kinda sorta hate sex, shamesless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidein_angeleyes/pseuds/suicidein_angeleyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Damn, Stilinski. Didn’t know you were that attached to my ass.”</p>
<p>“You’re such a god damn asshole, Lahey.”</p>
<p>A lot of bad things happened while Isaac was in France. Isaac makes it up to Stiles for not being there by helping him forget for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you, Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really shameless excuse to write porn. The idea got to me and wouldn't let me write anything else until I wrote this down. It was just kind of supposed to be a little porn one shot. But some fluff snuck in at the end.
> 
> This is PRE-SEASON FIVE so the stuff like Dread Doctors and Theo aren't going to show up but there might be some little bits and pieces from the show in there.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, nor to I make any claims to the characters, actors, or make any money from this writing.

“You are such a god damn asshole.”

Isaac’s been back in Beacon Hills for less than twelve hours. It was surprisingly hard for a seventeen-year-old with a dodgy passport to get back into the states. Leaving not so much, but for as long as Chris had been back, it had taken Isaac forever. For a while he’d been held up in Canada even for a while. Luckily, though, on his search for Kate, Chris had passed through long enough to take Isaac’s kind of desperate call to help him back over the border. 

After he’d gotten back into Beacon Hills (after four fucking buses) he’d gone to see Scott and Melissa first. To apologize for leaving like he had. If he wasn’t a werewolf, Scott’s hug might have broken his ribs, and Melissa’s wasn’t any gentler. They understood and informed him that he was totally welcome back to stay with them. 

Next he had gone to try and see Derek. Except, Derek hadn’t been there. Apparently, while Derek was off to hunt the Desert Wolf (Isaac was still confused as to why Derek went off on this mission, but it was apparently something no one could explain) Stiles had taken to hiding in Derek’s loft when he didn’t want to deal with anyone. He much have found some sort of spell or something that covered up his scent because Isaac hadn’t smelled him until the other teen was standing right in front of him. 

Which lead to the aforementioned statement where he was being informed how much of an asshole he was. Stiles was stronger than he’d expected him to be. The shove sent him back against the loft’s barely closed door, his back knocking against it. It’s been a long time since he’s been shoved like that it makes his eyes flash gold as he growls faintly. 

Which has never seemed to faze the human and that hasn’t changed. He charges forward, getting his hands in Isaac’s tee-shirt and almost lifting. Isaac’s got inches on him still but Stiles makes a decided effort. Isaac’s gaze fades back to blue as Stiles stares up at him, searching his face. After long moments Stiles lets him go with anther shove back to the door as he does. 

“What are you doing back here? I thought you’d be out eating croissants and banging French chicks with some douchy mustache or something.”

“Well,” It’s a bad start because Stiles just rolls his eyes, stalking towards Derek’s sparse couch to flop down with all this usual grace. Isaac follows because he’s not sure what else to do at that moment. He could leave and go back to Scott’s, but that seemed counter-productive to explain why there had been no progress made on this front. Plus, it’s like Stiles’ touch had broken whatever scent barrier he’d been using and he could spell stress and bitterness and anger rolling off the other teen in wavers. “I did eat a fuck ton of croissants. But that’s because they’re everywhere and even if I passed most of French it doesn’t really apply so I just ordered the same thing,” he shrugs as she collapses on the couch with an air of nonchalance. “But I didn’t bang any French girls. And the whole mustache look just wasn’t for me.”

The human snorts, eyes narrowing as he stretches back on the couch, lanky legs crossing in front of him at the ankle. “The whole American accent thing not enough to draw all those girls to you? I knew those cheekbones couldn’t get you everywhere.” 

“I just wasn’t interested,” Shoulders hitch in a half shrug. Because he hadn’t wanted anyone awhile he was in France. Allison was too fresh in his mind, it hurt too much that he couldn’t have saved her. Like an aching wound that just festered in his chest. Stiles as quiet at that, nodding faintly as he leaned back into the couch more. 

It’s an awkward sort of silence as they both sit there for long moments before Stiles shifts a little. “Wanna fuck?”

“I thought you were with Malia?” The question doesn’t come as nearly as much of a shock as it probably should, but Stiles’ heartbeat didn’t even change. 

The human’s shoulders roll a little as he straightens. “She went to help Derek look for the Desert Wolf. We agreed that while she was gone it would be good to be with other people. If and when she gets back we can reevaluate what we want. If we want,” He shrugs mildly, shaking his head. “So. Do you want to fuck? I’ll buy pizza after.”

“Sure,” Isaac’s already dropping his scarf by the side of the couch to reach to drag his tee-shirt over his head. “Didn’t think you were into guys.” 

“Malia.” That’s all Stiles has to say, like it’s an explanation of everything. And maybe if Isaac knew her better it would be. Getting Stiles’ shirt over his head leaves his hair a rumbled mess and Isaac can’t help but notice that the other teen has grown up a lot since the last time they saw each other. Isaac imagines he has too, but there are things from the Nogitsune that leave traces that Isaac hadn’t noticed when he’d been so determined to leave. Stiles has paused a little at Isaac’s expression and he apparently takes it different than he’d initially intended. “She liked to experiment. It took less than a month after we started fucking that she wanted to return the favour. Plus, she wanted to know what anal was like but she wanted me to do it first.”

“So, what then? How do you want to do this?”

Isaac’s got his pants down by the time Stiles answers, the teen’s back arching as he shrugs out of his boxers. “A few months ago Peter accidently set up a system that went about trying to kill every supernatural in Beacon Hills. I had a gun to my head, and watched every idiot who knew how to wield a gun or thought they could kill someone coming through and trying to kill everyone I know. Watched Scott and Kira and Malia nearly get poisoned to death. My dad, everyone was in danger and it felt like there was nothing I could to,” Stiles shook his head, grimacing a little as he dragged lube out of his pocket to toss at the werewolf. “I want you to fuck me until I don’t have to think about it anymore. And you can do that.”

“And you want to do this over Derek’s couch?” Not that Isaac’s going to argue as Stiles leans over the arm of it. He’s kicking off pants and boxers while he spreads lube over his fingers to approach Stiles from behind. 

The muscles in Stiles’ back work in something like a shrug, letting out a gush of air as Isaac works a finger into him. Not quite gently, enough that the human can feel it. There was a fine line between just rough enough with humans and too much. But the way Stiles’ hips hitch back against him reminds him of Allison. Tougher than most, needing just a little bit more to get there. “Derek’s not here. If he wanted to stop us fucking here he’d have to show up. So fuck him.”

Isaac snorts as he adds a second finger to stretch Stiles more, adding a third not long after. “Keep fucking in his loft, by the time he come back that might actually happen. Just to teach you a lesson.”

A desperate laugh escapes Stiles as Isaac twists his fingers to find his prostate. “You’re making me send my body some really fucking confusing messages right now, dude. It’s really fucking hard not to be hard when you’re doing that, but fuck, we’re not supposed to have boners when talking about brooding sourwolves who communicate with their eyebrows.”

“I dunno,” There’s a snort as Stiles presses back against him impatiently, making a reluctant whine as Isaac pulls his fingers away. Isaac grips his cock easily, slicking himself before teasing against Stiles’ hole as the other teen groaned and dropped his head. “He’s got that rough, rugged look to him. Like he’d fuck like a god damn pro.”

Stiles doesn’t get a chance to respond because Isaac takes the chance to grip his hips in strong hands, pressing forward to slide into Stiles’ body. Muscles flex under Stiles’ skin as his back shifts and arches, shifting up on his toes as Isaac rests behind him, hips pressed to his ass. The wolf groans, leaving bruises on Stiles hips where he grips him. It takes long moments before Stiles starts to press back against him. 

“Come on, scarf boy. I told you to make me forget. Fuck me, fucker.”

A snort escapes Isaac as he pulls back to thrust forward again, one hand pushing to the back of her neck. “Your vocabulary sucks, dude.”

“F---fuck off, bro,” Isaac laughs a little breathlessly at the shaky words that Stiles manages to get out, his nails digging into the couch under his hands. Stiles grunts, getting his feet pressed to the floor to rock back against him with slow determination. It doesn’t take long for them to build a rhythm together. Isaac fits his hands under slim hips, lifting a little as he watched his cock disappear into Stiles’ body. The sight makes the wolf groan, thrusting a little harder. It makes Stiles almost whimper, his muscles going lax under him. 

Well, not quite. Stiles is still clenching around his cock while he trusts into him. It’s throwing off their rhythm now as Isaac’s hips started to stutter. His hand leaves Stiles’ hip to reach under him before he grasped the human’s cock in hand. Beta eyes stutter to gold as he leans over Stiles’ back, almost too sharp teeth drag over the back of the other teen’s neck, growling low in his chest. Blunt human teeth fit around his skin, almost chewing lightly on this skin. Stiles rolls his hips back with a groan, and Derek snarls and slams into him a few more times before he’s twisting tight against the teen’s body as he coves. Stiles stays still under him for long moments as Isaac breathes against his neck. But, it doesn’t take long until the human shifts under him with a whine. 

“Damn it dude, I’m still fucking hard as a fucking diamond. If you’re not going to get me off, get off so I can.”

A snort escapes Isaac, shifting to flip Stiles off the arm of the couch to get him on the edge of the cushion as he collapses between Stiles’ now sprawled legs. “Fuck you, Stilinski. Coyote girl ever rim you?”

Stiles kicks at his ribs with a grunt as Isaac drags him to the edge of the couch, hands throwing long legs over his shoulders before he can get kicked again. Stiles grunted as he’s repositioned, head falling back against the couch. “Yeah, dude. I am very familiar with the tongue to ass potential and how awesome it can be.”

“Good,” There’s a wicked grin before Isaac ducks down between Stiles’ legs and lapping over his hole. Stiles swore loudly, twisting his fingers through Isaac’s hair. The wolf allowed in, keeping his focus until one of Stiles’ hand shifted, going for the neglected cock that’s laying up against his stomach, smearing pre come into his happy trail. Quick hands come up to grip the teen’s wrists, pinning them down on the couch. 

Stiles swears, twisting under him. “What the fuck Isaac. Let me fucking come. You already got off.” There’s a rather distinct whine there as his body arches. “I swear to every fucking god known to man get me off or I will put itching power in every article of clothing you own.”

A snort is all that’s offered to him as Isaac shifts up, brow flicking up at the human as he keeps his wrists pinned down to the couch. “Just for that I’m not gonna let you pull my hair while I go down on you and get you off. No fucking patience.”

Stiles doesn’t get a chance to respond before Isaac has shifted up from where he was kneeling low between Stiles’ thighs, upwards so he can take Stiles’ cock in his mouth in one fell swoop. Stiles arches and swear, fighting the grip Isaac had on his arms, but the werewolf is unrelenting. Not even when Stiles manages to land a solid kick to his ribs with his heel as it slips off Isaac’s shoulder and down a solid arm. Isaac just shifts slightly, dipping his head to swallow around Stiles as he does, leaving bruised marks on the teen’s wrists as he tightens his grip. Stiles thrust as much as he can, but Isaac’s got the control and he takes it at the pace he’s deemed appropriate for the moment.

Isaac kept at it until Stiles’ whimpers under him took on a more desperate tone and Isaac started taking what he was doing more seriously. He drops his head into Stiles’ lap with determination swallowing around him as his cock hits the back of his throat. Stiles groans out, straining against Isaac’s hold on his hands, head falling back as his hips arch up under him. 

“Fuck, Isaac. I’m gonna fucking come, fuck.” Isaac lets Stiles’ hips fuck up into his mouth and swallowing easily as he did came, sucking the teenager dry until Stiles kicked at him again. “You gotta stop, dude. You’re killing me.”

There’s a snort and a smirk as Isaac pulls away, letting go of Stiles’ wrists to lay back on the floor, grateful for the lack of a coffee table behind him. In a boneless motion, Stiles lets his body slide off the couch, landing somewhat heavily over Isaac’s body, making the werewolf grunt as the shorter teen settles his whole weight on top of him. Without really thinking about it, eventually Isaac’s hands come up, one settling to drag through Stiles’ hair, the other dragging idly down his back. The silence doesn’t last long, and Stiles shits with a grunt. “Should’ve made you wear a condom. Your fucking come is dripping out of my ass and it’s kind of gross dude.”

There’s a snort, Isaac’s hand on the human’s back sliding down to slide two fingers into his still wet hole, making Stiles grunt as he pushed the dripping come back into the boy’s body making Stiles grunt. “You fucking loved it.”

“Yeah and Scott’s gonna smell it and flip shit,” His hand swats back awkwardly to dislodge Isaac’s hand unsuccessfully and his hand drops back. “I didn’t know you were into guys. When did you learn all that?”

The words are a little breathy and distracted because Isaac hasn’t stopped the slow motion of his fingers inside him. His other hand catches Stiles’ flailing one, bringing fingers to his lips to bite at the fingertips. “I said I didn’t bang French girls. I might have fucked some the guys though,” he shrugs as best he can while lying on the floor, sucking Stiles’ fingers into his mouth, blue eyes dark as he smirks around them. 

Stiles’ head drops to his shoulder, muttering something about fucking werewolves, his free hand gripping onto a bare shoulder as he does. He grunts, hips slowly starting to work back against the three fingers Isaac has worked into him. “Dude. Seriously? I’m pretty sure I’m not gonna be able to get it up again just yet. Except my cock is going to break itself trying. Your fucking cheekbones, man, nobody should look like that even with my fingers in your mouth. Or my cock.”

A grumbly growl escapes the wolf, hollowing his cheeks slowly as Stiles’ fingers press down against his tongue. He lets the fingers escape slowly, biting at the finger tips. “I’m pretty close to getting it up again. You could always right me a little until you’re ready to go again. Since I did all the work last time though, I’m ready to sit back and watch.

Stiles grunts a harsh laugh, teeth digging shamelessly into Isaac’s shoulder, slipping his thumb into Isaac mouth to press down on his tongue, pupils dilating a little as Isaac’s teeth grazed the skin, Isaac’s cheeks hollowing around the digit. 

“You’re a goddamn asshole,” the words Isaac had been welcomed to are repeated, but the tone is a little warmer as Stiles rocks back in his lap with a casual roll of slim hips. 

Isaac laughed, teasing his pinky along the human’s rim before pressing in, making Stiles practically writhe against his skin. “Yeah, yeah I am. But I’m back.”

…….

Six months pass in Beacon Hills. Scott gets this look on his face the first time he smell Isaac on Stiles but he claps both of them on the shoulders and laughs. 

Evil comes and evil goes. Scott and Kira are abducted by a witch who wants to sacrifice their hearts in some sort of effort of union because of the union of fox and wolf. Chris comes back when Hell Hounds appear creeping through the grave yards, which turned out to belong to a rather benevolent demon on the hunt for an escaped leader of a child pornography ring who they willingly helped track down, though he got thrown to the sheriff instead of the Hell Hounds. 

Lydia almost gets locked in Eichen House and Liam faces down harpies who try to attack Melissa. Liam’s friend Mason finds out about werewolves because Liam barges in while he and Satomi’s wolf Brett are naked from the waist up and the room erupts into growls. Mason takes it surprisingly well. It’s all very intense. 

Isaac can still find Stiles at Derek’s loft when he wants to hide, and they keep having sex at any given opportunity.

It’s at that sixth month that something comes to town that no one’s heard of before. So far six girls have come up dead and three more are missing. It’s the cause of death that give the police problems because all of them seemed perfectly healthy, no toxins in their systems, no signs of violence or struggle. The life just seemed to be drained out of them completely. It takes almost two months to find the incubus that’s been hiding on the outskirts of town. It’s a bloody mess because the creature gets claws on Isaac, the blue glow of pure life energy being pulled from him for even just seconds before Stiles catches the thing with his bat and keeps at it until the creature is dead.

There’s some silence after clearing after that, but for Stiles’ panting breaths as he stands in the middle of the grass, feet akimbo and the bloodied bat hanging between them. His shoulders hitch a little before he rolls them, and the silence somewhat breaths. Scott gets their first, turning Stiles to check him over, Kira and Lydia not far behind. Liam trails not far behind, attempting to support Isaac as the taller wolf regains his senses. It’s the sight of them that snaps Stiles into action, striding forward to relieve Liam to check Isaac over himself while Isaac just grins wiping blood off the human’s face. 

“Damn, Stilinski. Didn’t know you were that attached to my ass.”

“You’re such a god damn asshole, Lahey.”

 

…..

 

Later, Stiles has Isaac willingly pinned on his side, kneeling over a long leg as the other gets pressed towards the wolf’s side by Stiles’ chest as he leans over him, Stiles’ long fingers gripping Isaac’s wrist to press it against his back, thrusting hard into the wolf in something near desperation. 

“Attached to your stupid ass. Been fucking for six months and you joke about being attached to your sorry ass,” Stiles is keeps talking as he grips onto Isaac tighter, making the wolf writhe under him, hips rolling into Isaac’s with force and determination. “I’ll show you how god damn attached I am to your ridiculous, snarky ass. Could’ve died today you fucking idiot, and you joke about being attached to you.”

It’s as close as either of them come to admitting that they might care. 

There’s a hitch Stiles’ thrusts, and he releasing the grip on the wolf’s hip that would have bruised a human, shifting in in favour of gripping Isaac’s cock where it strains against his stomach, making the wolf nearly whine out. His muscles flex as he twist under Stiles, eyes glowing gold as he growls deeply, muscles jumping as he comes, nearly pulling out of Stiles’ grip. The feel of the werewolf’s ass flexing around his cock makes Stiles groan, pressed as close to Isaac’s skin as possible as he comes. They collapse together for a minute and Isaac grumbles as Stiles’ bites absently at his nipple, the only part her can really reach without really pulling away from Isaac.

“I taught Stiles that move with his hips.”

The words make both of them jerk, Stiles’ entire body flailing off the couch. Malia, Derek, and Braeden are in the doorway to the loft. Malia’s head is tipped curiously, while Derek looks like he might actually give over to the need to run and hide, and Braeden’s openly laughing now. 

“Why me. Why the fuck me? I never want to see either of you here ever again.” That’s a growl from Derek, turning his back to stomp away from the loft, boots tramping down the stairs. Braeden and Malia are still standing there. 

The coyote’s head tipped a little to the side, nose wrinkling a little. “Has he done that thing with his tongue? I made him learn with me. It made him go weak in the knees whenever I did it but I’ve never actually seen if he was successful on a real person.”

Stiles groaned as he sat up, dragging a pillow off the couch to cover his crotch. “Hey, Malia, it’s great to see you any everything, you too Braeden. But couch we maybe have this conversation when everyone’s got pants on?”

“Why?”

Isaac’s sat up, shaking his head as he kicks out at Stiles idly. “Yeah, Stiles. Why?”

“Fuck you both,” Stiles covered his eyes, dropping back on the floor.

Malia’s eyebrows lift curiously. “Really?”

Braeden and Isaac laugh before the older woman shakes her head. “I’m gonna go find Derek and convince in he doesn’t have to torch this entire building. You three don’t give him another reason to.”

Isaac’s still laughing as he calls out ‘no promises’ while Malia sits on Stiles to argues the finer points of why, really, a threesome would be the best option possible to really sort out their feelings. Isaac rolls onto his stomach to add his two bits to the conversation, arm hanging idly of the side of the couch, fingers lacing through Stiles’ where the other teen’s hand rest on the floor, letting Malia sit on the pill on the human’s stomach.

“Such a goddamn asshole, Isaac,” Stiles mutters when the wolf encourages Malia in her reasoning, but his hand squeezes around Isaac’s as he speaks, sharing an easy smile with him before actually turning to consider the conversation seriously. 

Isaac laughs, resting his chin on his arm. Yeah, it’s good to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Malia crept in there at the end. Maybe I'll end up with a sequel to this because everybody should know that I love threesomes.


End file.
